secretos
by punkcedoll
Summary: llega a la escuela una austriaca que tendra la mision de desifrar el secreto de esta escuela que se tendra entremanos el profesor de bilogia?
1. Chapter 1

- O escuchaste los rumores….

- Si que entro una nueva chica a la escuela…

- Es verdad la vi en la oficina del director hace poco…

- Dicen que es… bueno rara…

- Yo la encontré muy tierna cuando la vi…

- Silencio alumnos – hacia callar en una orden tan simple a esos chicos – como ya se habran enterado hay una nueva alumna en la escuela – contaba para que sus rumores fueran ciertos – se llama Flaky, es de Austria asi que no quiero que la acosen como a sus otros compañeros. ¿bien?

- ¡¿Que?! - gritaban al unisono.

- nos dijo acosadores...

- una austriaca… que sexi

- ¡ya cállense de una vez! – volvia a reprochar a esos estudiantes – son unos lateros dejen de hacer tanto show por un nuevo compañero.

Tock Tock

- Llego el director por favor quédense en silencio – rogaba ya apenado por el comportamiento de esos niñatos – pase director Sniffles.

- Buenos días alumnos - pero nadie contesto - que sucede Sr. Lumpy ¿porque no saludan sus alumnos?

¿que les pasa? ¿porque no contestan? - decia nervioso.

usted dijo que nos calláramos - contesto un chico rusio.

pff - se golpeaba en la cara el maestro - saluden al director porfavor...

Buenos días director – contestaban como si fuesen militares en entrenamiento.

Bueno como han de saber por información de su profesor, tendrán una nueva compañera – indicaba a la puerta – entra por favor – entraba a la sala una pelirroja de mirada seria, que no llevaba uniforme como los demás sino el buzo de la escuela – esperamos que os llevéis bien, me retiro nos vemos más tarde señorita para ver lo de su uniforme. Adiós.

Muy bien elige donde sentarte.

Que seria que no se siente a mi lado…

Me da miedo su mirada…

¿Que miran? – dijo molesta causando estrago en todos haciéndolos voltear hacia delante casi asustados – *estúpidos* - entonces vio un lugar apartado al lado de la ventana, con firmeza camino entre sus compañeros y se sentó.

Entonces en que quedamos… a si el logaritmo de…

Que aburrido es esto – pensaba en voz baja con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apollada en la mano izquierda – ¿uhm? – fue entonces cuando giro sus ojos a la derecha y obserbo que un chico de cabellos verde claro la estaba observando, al darse cuenta de esto el muchacho se puso colorado y miro hacia abajo. Ella solo sonrió – he.

Al recreo los alumnos salieron con rapidez hacia el almuerzo, como era su primer día su pansa gruñía – hu… - exhalo – después de esto iré a comer alguna chatarrería por ahí – fue entonces cuando el chico se le acerco con su almuerzo – si quieres te convido del mío – ella observo babeándose por el delicioso olor a pollo agridulce que se esparcía en el aire – ¿enserio? [grrr] – sonaba su estomago – pero tu ¿no quedaras sin comer? – Consultaba – no pues… yo siempre traigo dos almuerzos es que soy muy goloso – decía tocándose la cabeza a la vez que se reía – pues entonces gracias – comenzaba a comer cuando se recordó que ni siquiera le hacia preguntado el nombre – ¿cómo te llamas a todo esto? – a lo que el respondió – Nutty mucho gusto.

A la siguiente hora de clases les toco un profesor distinto donde aplicaban la biología humana, por alguna razón la chicas se derretían con el profesor de ojos amarillos. Siempre al final de la clase una chica se quedaba con él, pero ese día algo dentro de ese profesor ocurrió al ver a la joven pelirroja quien no le prestaba atención como las otras chicas sino que estaba concentrada en como el corazón bombeaba sangre a trabes de las arterias y venas.

Ese día fue tan extraño para ella, pero terminaba al fin, entro a la oficina del director donde conversaron sobre el uniforme que debía traer a lo más tardar pasado mañana , ella solo asentía sin prestar mucha atención. La verdad no le importaba mucho nada de lo que él le decía. Al salir de la oficina camino hacia los casilleros que quedaban en el primer piso, fue cuando escucho un ruido en la sala de biología. Miro como si nada y se dio cuenta que una chica le gritaba al profesor.

- Eres un enfermo…

- ¡Cállate! Tú que sabes de mí…

- Estás loco al hacernos esto…

- Entonces ¿porque estás aquí?

La chica quedo muda y salió corriendo del aula, el salió tras de ella con una mirada desquiciada. Su mirada era de miedo, sin embargo aunque él haya visto en ese momento a la pelirroja,Flaky solo lo observo con desagrado y siguió caminando. Al llegar a los casilleros la escuela ya estaba casi vacía uno que otro pela gato. Saco sus cosas y al cerrar el casillero apareció de sorpresa el profesor de mirada tenebrosa.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Te llevare a casa

- No gracias puedo ir sola

- ¿Estás segura? – golpeando con furia su puño en la puerta de un casillero dejándola deforme.

- no crea que con esos gestos usted me da miedo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- yo no vi nada si usted no me sigue molestando - el profesor solo quedo pensativo a tal madures de la chica – ahora déjeme ir que yo tengo mis propios asuntos que resolver. Asercandose lentamente al oído del profesor y terroríficamente le decía - **Abschied lieber Lehrer** – con una risa realmente tenebrosa se marcho dejando atónito al peli-verde.

* * *

Y que tal les ha gustado se que he estado mucho tiempo lejos no habia tenido tiempo de escribir nada ya que mi carrera es muy difícil y no me daba tiempo de nada espero os guste y nos leemos en el conti… respecto a los otros fic pronto vendrán las continuaciones :P


	2. Chapter 2

Frieda = Flaky

Strom = Don't

* * *

Por la noche, la pequeña y delgada pelirroja se daba un baño de espuma en la tina. Era tan relajante. Sus cabellos estaban envueltos en la toalla su mente solo pensaba en aquella escena ocurrida por la chica. Por alguna razón sintió haber conocido a ese profesor anteriormente. Cerraba los ojos mientras comenzaba a recordar, sin embargo venían vagos recuerdos de su joven vida. Para 15 años no tenía ni siquiera recuerdos de su madre.

- Frieda… - levanto la cabeza y su compañero de cuarto estaba ahí a su lado – me dejas dormir contigo esta noche – decía el pelirrojo – en primer lugar ya te dije que no entraras al baño cuando me estuviera aseando, ninguna chica quiere a un espía – decía con mirada frustrada pero con gracia – segundo ya estas grande para esas cosas tienes la misma edad que yo y aun temes a la oscuridad – se burlaba de su miedoso hermano – ¿recuerdas a que hemos venido? Tienes que ser valiente – le decía levantándose de la ducha – oie pero… - se sonrojaba al ver a su hermana desnuda pero con la espuma tapándole donde debía – ¿qué? ¿Te pone nervioso ver a una chica tan cerca y desnuda? – Se colocaba nariz con nariz – somos hermanos tontito, tu y yo siempre juntos recuerdas, así nos marcaron – le mostraba la mitad de una cruz alemana en su omoplato – y así nos quedaremos – le sonrió y le abrazo a pesar de cómo estaba – si quieres ben no tengo dramas pero debes crecer Strom, pues están americanos se traen algo y debemos descubrirlos – sermoneaba mientras se ponía una bata.

En otro lugar es misma noche…

- Donde he visto a esa chica – se preguntaba el peli-verde – donde fue que la vi no lo puedo recordad – de repente aparece una mujer de cabellos claros – Flippy es hora de dormir mas te vale te encuentre en la cama cuando salga del baño – una ligera amenaza de la amante – no puedo recordar se me hace tan familiar esa cara, esos ojos. Donde… - pensaba sin parar, pero en ese momento era interrumpido por dos delicadas manos de test blanca – te dije que estuvieras en la cama – le decía con voz suave – vamos mi amor – si Lammy – tomaba su mano y juntos en una noche apasionada dejaron caer los problemas.

Al otro día…

Frieda entraba a la escuela junto con su hermano Strom, quienes solamente ellos se llamaban por sus verdaderos nombres. Pues en la escuela o en cualquier otro lugar eran llamados Flaky y Splendon't.

Strom tu iras en otro salón, debes averiguar los secretos de los profesores y las desapariciones que ocurren en esta escuela, no olvides cuál es tu puesto y por favor se valiente – indicaba a su hermano que tenía un rostro de no querer estar en ese lugar – si hermana solo déjame respirar un poco.

Ese mismo día Flaky se volvía a encontrar con el profesor que ni siquiera sabia su nombre, tuvieron una clase donde conversaron sobre como el organismo se limpiaba internamente, Flaky concentrada al máximo prestaba atención a la clase, hasta que de la nada escucho a una chica decir.

- Desapareció antes de terminar el primer trimestre…

- Pero que le sucedió, como fue que desapareció…

- Nadie sabe solo sabemos que ella asistió a un evento aquí en la escuela y que aquel día desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno…

- Chicas el profesor las va a regañar…

- Oie sabemos que tú sabes algo de esa chica que desapareció…

- No sé nada, solo sé que ella no era la única en desaparecer hubieron mas chicas que ella esa noche. Pero como era hija del ex director por esa razón se hizo tan popular esta desaparición…

- Quisá este de parranda con su novio jijijiji…

- ¡Chicas! – Alzo la voz el profesor y ellas se quedaron mirando entre ellas – si ustedes, se quedaran después de la escuela para escuchar esta clase completa – las chicas solo asintieron como si no les importara tener horas extras con aquel maestro.

Al salir de la escuela, Flaky fue otra vez llamada a la oficina del director.

- Flaky me informaron que tu hermano a llegado contigo esta tarde, y que el si tenia el uniforme. Me puedes explicar ¿cuál es la razón de esto? – le contaba el director a la muchacha – bueno como vera Sr. Director, yo le sedi el dinero a mi hermano pues el no esta pasando por un buen momento en su estado emocional, por ende preferí que se burlaran de mi a que lo hicieran con él. Supongo que usted entiende esto, ya que conoce bien a sus alumnos y sabe que aquí dentro del establecimiento los jóvenes son unos rebeldes que necesitan diciplina – terminaba su argumento dejando boquiabierto al adulto – si no es molestia mi hermano debe estar abajo esperándome – sin decir adiós se marcho.

- Estúpido director, que se cree reteniéndome por no traer uniforme, ya es bastante molesto venir con este horrible buzo ¡Arch! – Entonces nuevamente se topo con el salón de biología – mmm veamos cómo se aburren esas patéticas.

Al llegar al salón vio como las chicas estaban babeándose por el profesor, para ella eso no era extraño. Lo extraño era que no estaba explicándoles nada solo les acariciaba la cara y les decía cosas lindas.

- Mira cariño – decía el – tienes que prestar atención en mi clase sino veras a estas horas extras por siempre, que para mi no es molestia.

- Qué demonios – decía extrañada la pelirroja.

- Me encanta que niñas como ustedes vengan por la tarde, por eso hoy no haremos clases sino que veremos un corto video.

- O genial…

- Ojala sea romántica…

No pequeñas es mejor que eso…

Entonces puso una imagen de video que solo mostraba una chica que caminaba por un sendero, estaba riendo como si le fueran contando un chiste. De repente miraba hacia atrás y salía corriendo. Flaky no entendía nada, solo sabía que era de lo más extraño. La chica corría y corría, el camino parecía no tener fin. De un momento a otro las orillas de la película empezaron a quemarse lentamente, dejando visible solamente a la chica corriendo. Esto le empezaba a dar miedo, comenzaba a sudar, un hielo le recorrió la espalda, era como si algo le hiciera recordar aquella imagen que se iba formando cada vez más pequeña y al final justo cuando algo se formaba al terminar de quemarse la tira, una mano toco su hombro.

- ¡AAAH! – un grito fúnebre hizo mirar al profesor por la ventana y hacer que saliera del aula rápidamente, sin embargo Flaky ya no estaba ahí, sino que estaba dentro del armario que estaba al lado donde se juntaban frasco con muestra de órganos y fetos – como… como se te ocurre asustarme así… - decía con vos de que quisiera llorar – jeje perdón no quise asustarte solo quería entregarte esto – contestaba el chico del almuerzo – que es esto – le había entregado una carta – te voy a matar sabes – decía ella – pero fue callada por un beso impulsivo de Nutty, ella quedo helada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al separarse ella dijo – sabes no es ni el momento ni el lugar para una escena romántica – el solo la abrazo – lo sé, pero siento como si ya te conociera y la verdad _**no quiero alejarme de ti jamás **_– la chica se extraño porque esa frase la decía en una voz familiar y se separo rápidamente, fue en ese momento que vio que el muchacho tenía los ojos de distinto color uno amarillo y el otro verde – me tengo que ir, adiós.

La chica corrió entre los pasillos, los cuales estaban vacios y cada vez se volvían más extensos y cuando trataba de bajar las escaleras no podía simplemente bajar. Pensó que quizas era un sueño y trato de despertar. Se sentó un momento en los escalones, pero se escucharon unos pasos y unos ruidos extraños como si fueran pisadas fuertes que no hace cualquier persona sino más bien un monstruo. Los sonidos se acercaban más y más; decidió esconderse en la parte oscura de la muralla que daba hacia la bajada de la escalera. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un hombre delgado, alto y que de sus fauces escurría sangre, como si recientemente hubiera cenado carne humana, como sabía que era carne humana, pues vio como devoraba un brazo de una de las compañeras que encontró junto al profesor y que además aun gemía de dolor.

Al ver esto unas nauseas grandes aparecieron, sin embargo solo pudo tragar todas las cosas que salieron en ese momento y silenciosamente se deslizo hacia la dirección contraria del monstruo. Lentamente camino por donde había un sendero de sangre, pero como la sangre es liquida esta resbalo manchándose y para peor el hombre se dio cuenta y en un grito de miedo comenzó a perseguirla ella corría sin descanso alguno, no quería ser devorada por la bestia, se esforzó bastante para correr pero el monstruo la tomo de los pies y la arrastro hacia él, absorbiéndola en su cuerpo en vez de comérsela. Sus gritos eran insignificantes ya que nadie la oía, la luz ya no se veía.

Entonces despertó en su cama gritando como loca y su hermano Strom sacudiéndola para despertarla – ¡Frieda despierta! – una cachetada logro hacerla reaccionar, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – ¿qué pasa? Se supone que tú eras la más fuerte – le decía en broma – CALLATE, a cualquiera le pasa, cualquiera puede tener una pesadilla – mientras ella secaba su mojada cara – Strom se acomodaba para dormir, puso la mano bajo la almohada y encontró un sobre – mira Frieda lo que estaba bajo mi almohada – esta se altero y se lo quito de las manos – que… que significa esto… ¿me estás jugando una broma? – Le ponía el sobre en la cara - ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?.

- Este sobre me lo entregaron en el sueño, es imposible que haya llegado hasta aquí…

- pero que… ¿viste lo que tiene dentro?

- pues… - abre el sobre rápidamente y la nota dice unas palabras en alemán – Das Geheimnis liegt in den von bösen geblendet.

- ¿Que quiere decir el secreto está en aquellos segados por el mal? – no lo sé pero pronto lo sabremos ahora abrázame que tengo mucho miedo.

Aquella noche, aquel sueño, aquel sentimiento le hicieron recordar algo de su pasado y era esa cosa que le daba pavor.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado supongo que ya saben de quien estamos hablando :P déjeme la respuesta en sus comentarios y si saben a qué se refiere el acertijo también pueden participar :D nos leeremos pronto. Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente Flaky caminaba con unos lentes grandes y oscuros, obviamente no haba dormido bien lo que le produjo unas ojeras enormes. Su hermano que al parecer habia dormido bien iba de buen humor conversándole sobre una chica que habia visto en su clase que para él era atractiva por su físico de gimnasta y etc…

Es tan linda Frieda… - pero esta se detuvo y se giro bajando sus lentes muy seriamente – recuerda que hemos venido aquí no a coquetear ni menos fijarnos en americanos ridículos – regañaba al pelirrojo – amor quien tiene tiempo de eso cuando vidas de seres humanos estan en riesgo – entraba a la escuela notando que el director la esperaba – ahora que querrá ese tarado – camino hacia él y saludando por cortesía prosiguió a preguntar - ¿Qué necesita de mi hoy director? – Habría su casillero y guardaba su mochila – que estuve pensando lo que me dijo ayer por lo que le he traído este obsequio – ella lo observo y era el uniforme de la escuela.

¿Qué rayos…? - solo pudo mirar con terror - *¿cómo no fue un sueño?* o… gracias – póngaselo para que pueda ser una mas como el resto de los estudiantes – decía amistosamente - *¿me trato de decir oveja?*

Al salir del baño para damas no evitar topare con su compañero que iba en la misma dirección que ella – hola Flaky – saludo cordialmente a su amiga – hola – respondió fría

- ¿sucede algo?

- no nada – entonces recordó los ojos de diferente color – o… mmm… - se acerco lentamente inclinándose al peli-verde claro, mirando detalladamente sus ojos color miel que eran idénticos uno al otro.

- eh… Flaky… - el muchacho se empezaba a colorar – yo…

- he – hacia una sonrisa picara – ¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso a caso? – Se aleja para preguntarle – Pues yo… te vez linda - en eso suena la campana – vamos será mejor – interrumpe a su amigo.

En el almuerzo Flaky se sentó junto a Nutty para almorzar, esta vez ella no olvido su almuerzo – oie Flaky… ¿tú tienes novio? – Consultaba con un poco de arroz en la boca – ¿qué? – no sabía si había escuchado bien – eso ¿si tú tienes novio? – Ella contesto seriamente – no, no me interesa por ahora ¿por? – el chico traga – no solo era una pregunta no pensé que te molestaría – sigue comiendo - … no… no me moleste solo que… - no podía comprender porque esa pregunta siempre era tan difícil de ser contestada sin que lo tomaran a mal – olvídalo solo te estaba molestando – el chico sonreía cálidamente a la cara de molestia de su amiga.

- Solo que quisiera saber más de ti…

- Pues no es un gran misterio, solo decidimos venir a vivir a este país.

- Pero porque ¿si se puede saber claro?

Ella unto su dedo en la salsa de sus raviolis y se lo coloco en la nariz – ves asi ahora pareses un payaso jijiji – al hacer esto el muchacho rio - *chicos y sus preguntas tontas*.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Vinieron contigo? – la pregunta la dejo helada.

- Yo… no tengo padres… - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara como si fuera lo más normal.

- o… lo siento… - cabizbajo se disculpo.

- no te preocupes, la verdad es que ya lo supere – pero la verdad no era esa.

Después de eso Flaky tomo una siesta en lo que restaba de almuerzo, sobre su escritorio se acomodo y cerró los ojos y despertó en sus sueños como una niña de 7 años, recostada en una camilla junto a otros niños donde ellos lloraban de dolor, a su lado su hermano quien hacia durmiendo tranquilamente. Eso creía en el momento, cuando una mano comenzaba a asomarse en la cortina que la deslizaba por la barra lentamente. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al ver que la cortina se degradaba en sangre a medida que esa mano la cerraba. La causa de eso era que su hermano estaba ciento cortado de cuajo por la sombra de un hombre, que suponiendo ella era un doctor. En ese entonces apareció Nutty.

- huye… aun tienes tiempo… - sus ojos ahora eran de color esmeralda dejando confundida a la joven pelirroja.

Cuando despertó su rostro era pálido y tubo unas urgentes ganas de ir al baño, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y dolorosamente – ¿qué me sucede? – desplomada en el suelo del baño sin nadie más acompañándola comenzó a vomitar sucesivas veces sin parar – HAAA! – en eso aparecen unos pies frente a ella, sin embarga Flaky no averigua de quien se trata porque aquellos pies le golpearon en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente – ahora me dirás quien eres… - una sonrisa sarcástica invade el rostro de aquel sujeto.

En la enfermería de la escuela se encontraba la joven inconsciente aun, amarrada de pies y manos ara que no escapara. El lugar estaba lo más alejado de los salones para el descanso de los jóvenes. Era oscuro ya que no se usaba hace tiempo pero aun asi estaba limpio. Al abrir sus ojos somnolientamente se da cuenta de que esta sujeta a la cama.

- Bienvenida a la enfermería – se escuchaba una voz desde una esquina – lamento incomodarte pero no puedo dejar que huyas antes de que me respondas algunas preguntas – la voz se acercaba mas a ella dejando ver los ojos neón del ser despreciable - ¿cooperaras?

- ¿Qué quieres enfermo? – cuestionaba tratando de desatarse.

- Solo información – respondía con un tono más serio.

- No tengo nada que decir – giraba la cabeza para no ver a esos ojos que penetraban causándole incomodo y algo de pavor – solo diré que eres un psicópata y que te matare si no me sueltas ahora.

- Jeje… - mostraba nuevamente esa sonrisa trastornada, le toma del mentón y quedan frente a frente – para ese rostro tan hermoso salen palabras muy groseras, creo que debere enseñarte a ser mas respetuosa – entonces le da una cachetada tan brutal que de la comisura del labio comienza a salir un hilo de sangre.

- ¡Eres una mierda! ¡Libérame ahora! – exigía con mirada desafiante.

- Dime niñita ¿Por qué tus ojos no son iguales a los de tu hermano? ¿Por qué no muestran ese temor que el demuestra? Además ¿Por qué son de distinto color? – volvía a tomarla del mentón y con mas rudeza le apretaba las mejillas para mirarla fijamente y así intimidarla.

- ¿de que rayos me está hablando? – no entendía a que se refería – dime ¿a qué viniste? – pesionando mas fuerte causando dolor en su mandíbula – me duele – Flippy solo sonreía – si quieres dejar de sentir dolor respondeme – Flaky solo mostraba odio en sus ojos – vinimos a este país por nuevas vidas – esta respuesta al peli-verde le molesta y solo hace que le propicie un puñetazo en el estomago – UAG! – un doloroso y ahogado grito sale.

- ¿serás honesta o tendré que torturar a tu hermano? – en eso su celular suena – te ha salvado la campana – camina hacia la salida y abre la uerta. Antes de salir dice - ayer te vi…

- ¿Que?

- después del castigo.

- Eso no es verdad… eso…* fue un sueño ¿no?*

- espero después de esto no metas más tus narices donde no corresponde.

la pelirroja quedo perpleja ante la idea de no entender que lo que había visto en ese sueño era real y si fue real ¿Por qué Nutty no le dijo nada? – no sé de qué me habla yo soñé eso… - el miro hacia atrás y dijo – solo aléjate o terminaras igual que ellas.

Luego de decir eso él se marcho, dejándola sola en ese cuarto oscuro. Después de desamarrarce agarro sus cosas y se fue a casa sin avisar a su hermano ni a Nutty. Estaba molesta por dejar que ese maestro la golpeara. Pero eso no quedaría así. Cuando llego a su casa sana su herida y lavo su uniforme nuevo, se recostó desnuda sobre la tina dejando que se llenara.

Ese bastardo… lo voy a asesinar… - decía en voz baja - *pero aun no entiendo… ¿fue un sueño? ¿de verdad ocurrió todo eso?* - en lo que pensaba se quedo dormida y en sus sueños ya no sabia si era real o no. Volvió a despertar como una niña de 7 años esta vez en una habitación con varias camas como si estuvieran reclusos, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que solo habían gemelos, ella no comprendía porque estaba ahí solo sabia que a su lado no estaba su hermano. Por esa razón se levanto y una puerta se abrió detrás de ella donde se escuchaban unas voces.

¿Dra. Anty que haremos con este espécimen?...

Bueno pigmentaremos sus ojos al igual como hizo mi abuelo, y esperando a que resulte enviaremos los resultados al Sr. Tiger. Luego lo abriremos para ver cómo reacciona su cuerpo al extraer algunos órganos.

Dra. ¿Por qué hacemos esto?... esos niños sufren.

Esto es para ayudar a la raza humana para tener una raza mejorada, por decir un súper humano.

Pero… cada vez quedan menos niños…

En la mesa había dos chicos, gemelos, uno de cabellos largos y el otro corto y sentado en una silla un joven de 13 años de ojos amarillos observando como a sus hermanos le aplicaban cada aparato en sus cuerpos.

Hey! Traten con más respeto a mis hermanos – fruncía el seño – son de muestra pero siguen siendo mis hermanos – esta vez mostraba una sonrisa mas inhumana.

Esa sonrisa ¿donde la había visto? Le era muy familiar, en eso ella despierta porque el agua había empezado a rebalsarse.

Entonces de ahí te conozco maldito hijo de perra, definitivamente te voy a matar – decía ella con un tono enfurecida – pero primero confirmare los datos antes de saber que solo fue un sueño.

* * *

espero les guste el conti pronto se sabra la verdad :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Las noches se me hacen cortas, los días largos y aun no puedo descifrar este mensaje. Mas personas han desaparecido. Pero no puedo entender porque, la escuela algo esconde y quisiera saber que es. Hace una semana una de las chicas me ha confesado la atracción hacia uno de los profesores, este profesor la castigo hace poco y durante una sesión de hipnosis me ha revelado que le hacía ver unos videos, no se que serán, pero desde entonces no es la misma…_

Flaky leía uno de los diarios que le había enviado su jefa tras contarle sobre su sueño. El diario era de uno de sus agentes que trabajaba en el caso, pero que raramente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

En su departamento, después del incidente con el profesor, habían encontrado rastros de manchas negras, como de petróleo y en su ropero, dentro de una chaqueta otra nota amenazándola de que si no se iba la matarían, no dudaba en quien lo había dejado.

Ya había pasado una sema, desde aquel encuentro con el profesos, en todo ese tiempo había intentado de descifrar el código de las pesadillas, de toda esa información del diario y de los sucesos ocurridos en aquella habitación de la escuela.

Pronto sin pensarlo cayó en un profundo sueño.

El resultados se analizaran con calma colegas, debemos verificar que tras los procedimientos realizados los niños no han sido dañados.

Dra. Algo no está bien – comunicaba a su mayor, que algo inusual ocurría en el niño de cabellos largos - Este niño está muerto pero…

¿Pero qué? – preguntaba molesta por otro fracaso.

Su cuerpo excreta una materia espesa de sus cicatrices… - entonces un tentáculo salió de su pecho y atravesó el ojo llegando al cerebro de la mujer matándola rápidamente.

¡Kyaaaaaa! – gritaba una de las enfermeras que pronto fue tomada por la cintura partiéndola por la mitad.

¡Qué rayos le pasa ha creado a un monstruo! ¡Ese niño esta matándolos a todos! – Decía el que realizaba las operaciones - todo es su culpa Dra. Anti suya y de su estúpido ancestro.

Cállese y sea útil en su vida – pegándole una patada en el pecho al hombre quien era atrapado por múltiples tentáculos del monstruo que presionaban su cuerpo como una anaconda haciéndolo estallar desparramando órganos y sangre por todos lados.

Si… si… ¡SI! – Había perdido la cordura – ¡mátalos a todos! Tómalos de ofrenda yo te los daré ¡HAHAHA… - pero era interrumpida por un tentáculo que se incrustaba precisamente en su cuello – aa… - entre sangre exhalaba una ultima vez.

En un rincón moribundo, estaba el gemelo llorando de miedo – **¡Fliqpy!...**

Con eso grito, se despertó más que asustada. Sentía un frio que recorría su piel. Su ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar. De alguna manera se le hacía conocido ese pequeño que le hacía sentir tanta preocupación y tristeza. De su nariz comenzaba un leve sangrado.

Al entrar su hermano, la vio en el suelo sangrando – ¿estás bien Frieda? – pero su hermana lo empuja – dime… dime si recuerdas algo de nuestra infancia – lloraba desenfrenadamente – dime por la cresta si recuerdas algo o no – el solo quedaba en silencio sin entender bien - por favor Strom dime si recuerdas algo – rogaba a su hermano.

Ósea, yo recuerdo que estábamos como en una casa pero después son sombras y lo último fue que la directora nos adopto y nos educo bien para llevar este caso.

Pero Strom como no vamos a tener ningún solo recuerdo, ni siquiera el de nuestra madre – entonces recordó lo de la hipnosis – Strom yo… yo saldré.

Y ¿a dónde iras? – decía preocupado.

A recordar nuestro pasado hermano, a eso iré – musitaba antes de cerrar la puerta y correr a un psicólogo especializado.


End file.
